Well That Was Different
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: Pure, unadulterated crack. T for swears, and someone getting pervy with Lust. Alos, contains ponies. And bronies. Haters beware!


Well That Was Different

AN: I'm writing this mostly because the thought of a homunculus being a Brony is pretty damn awesome. I don't own FMA, or MLP. Enjoy!

Lust slipped in to her room, carefully closing the door. She looked around cautiously, checking for her annoying younger siblings. Pride was exempt, because he didn't give a damn what the others were up to in their free time. Satisfied that none of her brothers were hanging around, she opened up her closet, revealing a TV on top of some drawers. She grinned, fished the remote out of one of the drawers, and turned it on.

"_My Little Pony, My little Pony, Ahh ah ah ah! I used to wonder what friendship could be!_ _Until you all shared its magic with me!"_

Lust smiled happily as the colourful ponies walked around on the screen. Suddenly she froze, mouth hanging open in shock.

"_I just don't know what went wrong!"_

Lust stared at Derpy's antics for a second, then let out the loudest squeal the world has ever heard.

"DERPY TALKED! EEEEE!"

A similar squeal echoed from down the hall.

Lust stopped, sitting confused for a second, before poking her head out the door, only to see one of the Wrath candidates looking guilty.

"Seriously? How the hell did you get here anyways? What's your number? And which pony is the best?" Lust said, giving the teenage boy an unimpressed look.

"Er... we finished swordplay early today after I beat all the other candidates in about an hour, I walked, I'm number twelve, and Rainbow Dash is the best pony, obviously." The teenager said, rolling his eyes at Lust.

"I won't kill you because you have awesome taste. Now get out of here, candidate twelve. Tell anyone about this and I will end you."

The future homunculus nodded, before running like hell to get away from Lust.

_Two years later..._

Lust heard a pattern of knocks on her door, and stood up to admit Wrath, who was holding large amounts of candy.

"You ready?"

"Always."

The siblings sat down in front of the TV, ready for the Friendship is Magic marathon leading up to the season three premiere. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Lust reacted instantly, turning the TV off, shoving her brother and snacks in to the closet, ignoring his muffled yell of protest in favour of getting the door.

"Hey Envy."

"Cut the crap Lust. You and Wrath are having a My Little Pony marathon, and I want in. Now."

"Envy, you've lost it." Lust said calmly, preparing to close the door.

Wrath and the candy fell out of the closet.

Envy raised his eyebrows.

Lust opened the door wider, admitting her brother in to the room.

About one episode in someone else knocked on the door, opening it while Wrath, Envy and the candy were halfway in to the closet.

Gluttony walked in and sat down in front of the TV.

The other three stared.

"Ponies rock." Gluttony explained.

"Cheetos?" Wrath said, holding out a bowl.

"Nah, I'm good. I only eat people."

They continued watching, until Pride walked in, and sat down with his brothers and sister.

They stared at the eldest homunculus, before turning their attention back to the ponies.

A few more episodes passed, with all of them enjoying it immensely.

"SLOTH SMAAAASH!"

Said homunculus smashed through Lust's wall before sitting down on the carpet beside the others.

The room was now full.

"Ow! Wrath, get off!"

"Touch my boobs again and you die."

"Envy, change to something smaller!"

"Can't... breathe..."

"Damn it Sloth, stop being so fat!"

"THATS IT!" Lust shrieked. "We need a bigger room to watch in!"

"Where else has a TV?" Wrath said curiously.

The six siblings thought for a minuet.

"Well... Father has one in the main room." Pride said carefully.

They looked at each other, until Sloth vanished in a streak of black and tan.

The other five tore after him.

Father was surprised to see most of his 'children' run in to the room. Greed wasn't there for obvious reasons.

They paused, looked around, and then charged towards the TV, one of Pride's shadows flicking out to turn it on.

"What the...?"

They turned at the same time, identical expressions of guilt on their faces.

"Oh, hi Father. We were just watching this... show... on the TV. No need for you to be interested, in fact you can just leave now, it's very boring." Wrath babbled out quickly.

Father raised a sceptical eyebrow.

The channel changed to the one they had been watching in Lusts room.

Father continued staring at his creations.

"Yeah... that show... Rainbow Dash is best pony." He said lamely.

Lust laughed.

"It's funny because it's bullshit. Rarity's the best."

"What! No! Pinkie is the best!" Gluttony declared.

"Fuck no! Twilight Sparkle's the best!" Envy shrieked.

"Applejack's the best!" Pride yelled.

"Fluttershy is the best." Sloth said calmly.

The others stared, before Father spoke up.

"You're all idiots. Spike is the best pony."

And that is how Father was lynched by his own children.

Don't worry, he got better.


End file.
